smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trails of Malevolence (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"That has got to be the most dangerous mission we've ever done!" Johan complained after the Forest Scouts, with Princess Savina, made their escape towards their region of the forest. All of them were covered in filth after handling their recent mission. "I wouldn't call cleaning out the King's Stables dangerous," Peewit counterargued. "What about the bull that almost kicked me in the butt?!" Johan gestured towards it. "Well, look at it this way!" Savina half hugged both of them, "At least we got out alive!" "She's right, you guys," Julia agreed, "Besides, it's our job to protect the forest and help with any request, no matter how dirty it is." "I guess that's why I fell for you!" Peewit romantically stated and took both of her hands, "And you know I'm always willing to help you anytime you need me to." "You're really sweet, Peewit," Julia smiled. "I could just kiss you!" "Then do it," Peewit replied before puckering up. "I would...." Julia backed up while covering her nose, "But you smell a little like the behind of a horse, and to be honest, so do I." "We all do," Savina reminded, "And my father is not going to like me getting dirty. I better get back to the castle and to the washing quarters before remaining my princess duties. See ya guys tomorrow!" "Okay, see ya, Savina!" Johan waved as Savina made her way back, "I mean, not that I want you to go! But still...bye." "Sir," Peewit smirked, "You just humiliated yourself in three seconds." "Shut up, Peewit," Johan murmured to him. "Savina's right," Julia headed back, "I'm going to go wash up at my house. You two better go back to your kingdom and do the same." That night, Julia was doing some night watching at the top of her hovel to see if anyone needed help. When she looked down, she noticed Peewit was standing by her door with some roses. "Um...hey Julia!" Peewit waved, "I didn't notice you up there! Can I come up?" "Sure, Peewit, just a sec," Julia called down to him before grabbing a vine and throwing it down to Peewit. As soon as he grabbed hold of the vine, Peewit climbed all the way up to the top and sat next to Julia. "Night watching, I see," Peewit scooted closer to her, "Don't you ever sleep?" "Well..." Julia looked away from her binoculars, "I keep having this feeling that someone will need help in the middle of the night. I just want to make sure." "Well, Jules," Peewit explained, "I'm pretty sure no one would strike at night. They need their sleep just like you need yours. You do look a bit exhausted." "Trust me, Peewit," Julia yawned, "I'm...fine." "C'mere," Peewit pulled Julia in for a hug and let her lean on his shoulder and sleep. He watched and smiled at Julia's sleepy face. When she opened her eyes, she jolted up. "Well, maybe your right," Julia agreed, "I do need my sleep. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Good night, Julia," Peewit kissed Julia's cheek before sliding down her hovel and making his way towards his kingdom. Julia smiled and entered her home through the roof, which brought her to her bed, where she could sleep soundly. Later that night, Julia had trouble sleeping, due to a strange sound coming towards her hovel. When it finally stopped with a thud, it jolted her awake, and the sound stopped. She cautiously climbed down to see what made that sound, but when she looked outside near the door, she gasped, shocked, "Oh my goodness!!" Next Category:Trails of Malevolence chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story